The Flock's Week Of Fun
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Dr. Martinez plans a week of un for the flock. What is she up to? find out just what Max's mom thinks is 'Fun'


**Me: I got an ID card…**

**Max: Whoop de freaking do**

**Fang: She made us get them too.**

**Me: There is a reason!**

**Disclaimer: Orange clouds are TOTALLY awesome, you know I wish that I wouldn't have to go on these long Nudge rants, you people should be smart enough to know that I don't own anything, this is FANfiction not AUTHORfiction  
**

_**MPOV**_

I absolutely love staying at my mom's house. Hot showers, comfy beds, food, and family are just the highlights of living with my mom and sister. A really good thing about it is I get to stay up watching television with Fang after Everyone's gone to sleep and mom goes to work at the vet hospital.

I stumbled out of my bed, changing into dark jeans, an electric lime green shirt, and my black Converses. Why were my Converses black? Why do you need to know?

"Max, are you up yet?" said a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come on in Fang." I answered.

Fang came in wearing a black shirt and black jeans with black Converses that matched mine exactly. I sat on one of the six beanbag chairs in my giant room.

"Your mom says she's planning a week of fun." He informed me as he sat down next to me gracefully.

"Who's definition of fun?" I asked. Last time one of us described something as fun, we ended up going to the mall for ten hours. Here's a tip; don't listen to Nudge.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not another pony riding lesson." He sighed. I laughed at the memory of Fang riding a white pony. That was a moment none of us would forget.

"You'd better get downstairs if you want to find out." Iggy said from the doorway. He was dressed in light jeans and a red shirt. His white Converses sported explosion scenes that we all helped draw.

So, you may be asking; "Where did we all get the $50 shoes from?" The answer is my mom got them for us.

Fang and I got up and went to the kitchen, grabbed a few slices of leftover pizza, and hurried into the living room for the big meeting. Flock meetings were held in my room (hence the six beanbags), family meetings were held in the living room.

"Good morning Max and Fang." Everyone chorused as we walked in. We sat down with Angel and Gasman on the denim couch.

"My ID expires tomorrow, so I'm going to have to go to my brother, Andrew's work to get a new one." My mom explained.

"How is this included in our Week of Fun?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I have a surprise afterwards, so get ready; we have to be on the road in an hour." Mom ordered.

I looked around at my flock. Angel was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow butterfly on it and jeans with butterflies embroidered on the bottom of the legs. Her pink Converses had purple hearts drawn on them. A blonde French braid hung down her back.

Nudge was wearing white jeans with rhinestones on the rim of the front pockets. She had a red and blue plaid shirt on, and her rainbow Converses were shining cleanly, unlike mine which I needed to scrub. She wore her hair down and straightened it with Ella's straightening iron.

Gazzy was dressed in camouflage jeans and a green shirt. The camouflage Converses that were tied tightly around his feet matched his pants.

Ella had on electric blue skinny jeans, a green shirt that matched mine, and bright yellow Converses. Her black hair was put up in a high ponytail, with a florescent orange barrette to finish the look off. She was almost too bright to look at.

"Oh, everyone's already ready." Mom observed. She motioned for all of us to get into her van. See, when the flock first showed up, mom had a tiny car with which could only seat four normal people at most. She was forced to buy a van, because she didn't want us flying and getting shot by bird hunters.

Fang, Iggy and I sat in the back backseats. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy sat in the middle seats **(AN: You know what I'm talking about? The vans with like, 3 rows of seats) **Ella sat in the front seat, and mom drove.

Guess what? It took an hour to get to Uncle Andrew's workplace, and we listened to the radio all the way there. I don't know why mom listens to it, the songs are messed up. The first one that came on went something like this…

_I pray your brakes go out, running down a hill, _

_I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill, and knocks you in the head like I'd like tooooo…_

_I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls,_

_I pray you're flying high, when your engine stalls, I pray all your dreams… never come true,_

_Just know wherever you are, honey, I'll pray for you._

Uh… okay then, remind me never to get into a relationship with HIM. After every few seconds, my mom would flip the station. The stations wouldn't' even be related, I mean one second country, and the next second oldies.

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha._

Yay, thumbs up for stalkers!

_***flip***_

_Gimme your eyes so I can see_

I'd rather keep my eyes in their sockets, thank you.

_***flip***_

_I'm only gonna break break br-break break your heart!_

ONLY going to break my heart?

_***flip***_

_The heat was hot_

No, moron, the heat was cold.

_***flip***_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right, I love the way, I love the way it hurts_

Okay, you enjoy getting set on fire… it's good to know that there are people crazier than me out there.

_***flip***_

_That's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name!_

That's good to know…but what IS your name?

_***flip***_

_I've been through the desert, on a horse with no name_

_It sure felt good to be out of the rain_

_In the desert, you can remember your name_

_Cause there aint no one for to give you no pain_

Give the horse a name mister! It only takes like, 5 seconds! And did you ride all the way out to the desert to get out of the rain, or did you go outside to get out of the rain? I can remember my name even if I'm not in the desert! Do I get a prize? Even if I go to the desert, there is always someone for to give me some pain, (Whatever that means).

_***flip***_

_You think you're chocolate when you're chewing gum_

Huh? Wait…What?

_***flip***_

_McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

Were the singers hungry when they wrote this?

_***flip***_

_Splish, splash, I was taking a bath!_

That's nice. I always sing about taking baths.

Finally, my mom pulled up at the military base. I was so happy I jumped over Fang and Iggy to get out of the van. Wow, the base looked like a medieval style castle. Angel ran over to me with a slight frown on their faces and streaks of fear in their eyes. It looked too much like the Itex building that we took down in Germany. I leaned over, scooped up Angel and grabbed Nudge's hand, letting them know that I understood.

"Is Nudge okay?" Fang inquired, stepping over to us.

"Of course I'm fine! W-why would you ask that, Fang?" Nudge stammered, not even bothering to look back at Fang.

"For one, Max's fingers are turning purple, loosen your grip. Two, that was a pretty short sentence. Three, we never stutter unless we're hurt or nervous." He answered, taking her other hand, relieving some of the pressure on mine, letting my fingers turn back to their natural color.

"We hate to break this lovely family moment, but we've got to get moving!" My mom hollered over her shoulder as she hastily stepped into the army base with Iggy, Ella, and Gasman following behind her.

I let go of Nudge's hand, and walked after them, still holding Angel. Fang and Nudge followed after me, careful not to get lost in the winding hallways.

"It's so dreary and colorless, almost like…" Angel whined, looking at the grey-blue walls and chipped grey floor tiles. She buried her face in my neck and started to sob softly.

"The winding hallways are putting me on edge. They're so dimly lit; this place must save on electricity bills." I murmured to Fang, while at the same time trying to comfort Angel.

After many twists and turns, we made it to the ID room. There wasn't nearly enough chairs, so Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and I sat on the floor, while Ella and Iggy got the waiting chairs, Angel sat on my lap, and mom got the comfy picture chair.

"It's okay An…" I cut myself off to look at who was in the room with us. The name plaque on the desk said Andrew Martinez, and my mom looked over to me and nodded. "It's okay Angel, it's less dreary in here." I whispered soothingly.

It wasn't really different from the hallways, other than it was lit brighter. She picked her head up from my neck and leaned it against Fang's shoulder, wiping her tears.

"Val!" Uncle Martinez cried as he jumped up and gave mom a hug. "And Els!" he hugged Ella. "And you must be Max and the flock." He said, gesturing to us.

"Andy, can we get them ID's too?" My mom asked.

"Only if they're ten or up." Andrew replied happily.

"Okay, let's get to it!" my mom exclaimed, sitting back in the comfy chair.

She got asked a bunch of questions, like weight and stuff. Then Uncle Andy took a couple of pictures, had Mom sign her name and then put some stuff through this big machine.

"Okay, Max! It's your turn." My mom smiled and got up out of the picture chair, standing against a wall near Ella. I handed Angel to Fang and moved to the chair my mom had just sat in minutes ago.

"Okay, your name is Max, right? I hear you're on the run, so do you want to put a fake name on the card?" Uncle Andrew whispered lowly.

I shook my head "Max Martinez is good." I said.

He asked me a bunch of other questions, and then took a picture of me. I signed my name on the paper and watched everything go through the machine.

"Okay, Fang, You're up." I took Angel from Fang, then shoved him towards the chair.

He went through the same thing I did. His card read 'Nick Martinez'.

The others did the same thing. Only Ella's and mom's card read their real names. I guess mine did, but I like Maximum Ride better. Angel and Gazzy weren't ten yet, so they couldn't get it.

"Bye Uncle Andy." Ella and I sang out.

"Bye!" Everyone else chirped

"Bye y'all!" Uncle Andrew drawled, making us all laugh.

We took the winding hallways out of the building, but all I wanted to do was jump out a window, snap my wings out, and fly away from this prison. Angel started crying all over again, remembering all who died in the school, and all who would live their short lives cooped up in a satanic dungeon. Nudge dropped Fang's hand and ran to Iggy, hugging his arm. Fang shrugged it off and helped me try to comfort Angel. By the time we got out to the van, she was still crying, so we shoved Iggy to the middle row of seats (yes, pick on the blind guy) and let Angel sit in between us.

"M-Max, F-Fang, I never want to go back there, ever." She bawled.

"It's okay Angel, its okay." Fang cooed, stroking her hair.

"I'll get you an ice cream cone before we go home." I promised. Fang shot me a –do you really think ice cream will help this- look. I gave him a –I have no clue, but I don't like tears, so I'm going to try- look.

"T-thank you Max and Fang." Angel trembled, trying not to cry. Fang and I both wrapped our wings around her somehow managing not to get them tangled. The van had tinted windows, so this was uncomfortable, but not risky.

_**AngelPOV**_

I closed my eyes sleepily. The heat of their wings was so soothing. Fang started humming to this crazy lullaby I loved, and Max started singing softly.

_Go to sleep, my zoodle, my fibblety fitsy foo, go to sleep sweet noodle, it's time to say ah-choo._

_The chickens in the bathtub, the closet full of sheep, the sneakers in the freezer, are all drifting off to sleep._

_Go to sleep, my zoodle, my fibblety fitsy foo, go to sleep sweet noodle, the owl is whispering moo…_

I don't know which put me to sleep, the warmth or the song, but it worked well.

**Me: Yay! New record for most words in a Wingedwolf1 chapter**

**Max: you should list the songs you used, otherwise you could get sued, then we wouldn't have a place to stay.**

**Here are the songs, in order. **

**Singer: song**

_**Jaron and the long road to love: I'll pray for you**_

_**Blondie: One way or another **_

_**Brandon Heath : Give me your eyes**_

_**Taio Cruz: Break your heart **_

_**America: Horse with no name**_

_**Rihanna and Eminem: Love the way you lie**_

_**Ting Tings: That's not my name**_

_**America: Horse with no name**_

_**Annie: Chewing gum**_

_**Fast food rockers: Fast food song**_

_**Bobby Darin: Splish Splash**_

_**Sandra Boynton (Philadelphia Chickens): Silly lullaby**_

**Iggy: I'm tired, can I go now?**

**Me: Leave my house? Nein. **

**Fang: Nein?**

**Nudge: It means no in German.**

**Gazzy: Whatever, I'm going to go watch TV.**

**Angel: Me too.**

**Me: Oh well. **

**R&R**


End file.
